Dramatis Personae
Characters and persons of interest in For House and Dominion: Space Combat in the 41st Century. This page contains SPOILERS as it is the primary list of character names. New DP pages may be created for specific sections of for House and Dominion. See Also: Dramatis Personae (402x) Player Characters Main Character Viscount Sonia Bethany Reynard Female (Player Character) (Viscount of Rioja) (General in the Factions Alliance fleet) (Fmr. 3rd Attack Wing CO) One Shot Characters Beryl Female Boarding / Security Eli Male South Reach Mercenary working for the Rioja Special Response & Investigative Unit Reynard Family Sarah Reynard Mom T. Reynard Dad - Served with the 1st Dreminth Highlanders, a regiment with a solid reputation of not cutting and running. Punches worse than a girl although that doesn't mean much in his family. Bekka Sister - Squad Leader of a squadron of Attack Cruisers in the fleet of Baron Winifred. Ethan Brother - Too young to join the military. Interested in geology. (Born late 4024) Leon Hildebrand Reynard-Harmen male (Blonde hair, blue eyes) (Born November 5, 4039) Eleanor Franceska Reynard-Harmen female (Red hair, hazel eyes) (same) House Jerik-Dremine Nobility Count *Count Jerik Male Leader of House Jerik-Dremine, Rules from Dreminth. Presumed KIA during the coup d'état of 4042. Viscount *Viscout Reynard Female Viscount of Rioja. Baron *Baron Archivald Male Baron of Loran II and Commander of the Homefleet *Baron Myrish Avun Dro'all Baron of Kaptlyn. Formerly of House Sulos. *Baron Doedra Dremine Dro'all Baron of Dreminth. *Baron Stanni Jor'ron Dro'all Baron of Diroath *Baron Alexander Palaiologos Male Baron of Alaior. Began career in 3rd Attack Wing 2nd Squadron. *Baron Daska Rna Dro'all Baron of Padis. Began career in 3rd Attack Wing 2nd Squadron. *Baron Saputo Male Baron of Torun. Participated in the Warlords Campaign. Former 1st Attack Wing Commander. *Baron Abigale Winifred Female Baron of Surakeh, Knight Commander and Commander of all house forces in South Reach. *Baron Desh Xisoth Dro'all Baron of Alaior. Formerly of House Erid. Promised a Barony for his actions during the short Jerik-Dremine - Erid War. *Baron Katherine Drake Female Baron of Kalino, began her career in 3rd Attack Wing, 2nd Squadron. Possibly Baron Winifred's illegitimate daughter. Swore to kill Sonia if she ever called her "Mini-Wini" again. Promoted to Baron after the Dominion Civil War. *Baron L'ak Tenni? Baron of Issyk Governor *Lord Dlam'ard Dro'all Planetary Governor of Rioja. Former Jerik-Dremine's Representative to the Free Planet League, charged with presenting the proposal to form House Veritas. Kidnapped and rescued from a force of power cell armoured terrorists believed to be under the command of Marson Edict. Relatively old. *Lord Harmen Male Planetary Governor of Loran II *Lord ? Palaiologos Male Planetary Governor of ?, Alex's father *Lord Saloud Koris Male 1st elected Planetary Governor of Surakeh *Lady Gwenaëlle Ainsley Female 2nd elected Planetary Governor of Surakeh Military Knights Commander *Knight Commander Nel'odym Male Knight from Magdalena, hopes to become Baron of that world. Captain *Knight Captain Kim Yu Chung Male Participated in the Warlords Campaign. A Cruiser Squadron Captain *Knight Captain Daniel Sylvan Male Battlecruiser Squadron Captain *Knight Cpt Dayton Male Part of the House Homefleet as a trainer. Possibly KIA during the coup d'état of 4042. *Knight Captain Kal'yas Aurlum ? Distinguished service during anti-piracy efforts in DRH1. Lieutenant *Knight Lt Hera Boosalis Female Helios Expeditionary Force *Lyas Cinayk Male? Baron Reynard Fleet *Knight Lt Matyáš Fox Male Captain of the Medium Cruiser 'Comet'. Got demoted from the rank of Knight Captain for being a dick. Medium Cruiser specialist. *Knight Lt Phas Rah'ne Dro'all Helios Expeditionary Force *Knight Lt Mike K. Serth Male Leads "Serth's Dragoons" a squadron specializing in ships using anti-matter afterburners. Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 2nd Squadron. Born from the lower class few though he would become a knight. *Knight Lt Gadisa Idowu Male (Age 60 in 4040) Knight *Knight Lorraine "Surgeon" Day Female Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 2nd Squadron. *Knight Rob Ecord Male Jump Jet Power Armor Specialist *Knight Felix Ekwueme ? Assault Corvette Specialist. *Knight Valeri Fusaro (Valéry)Male Part of Sonia Reynard's Bodyguard *Knight Jehtot "Rookie" Kharbos Dro'all Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 4th Squadron. Transferred/Promoted to Assault Corvette Prototype Program. *Knight Jing Ki Male Part of Baron Winifred's Bodyguard *Knight Arthur Moton Male Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 3rd Squadron. MIA Dominion Civil War, 4035 Jerik-Dremine Centri Cluster Defensive Campaign *Knight Cristina Pozzi Female Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 4th Squadron. Went MIA after the Latham Coup. Fought with a mercenary company until reunited with her unit, where she promptly rejoined. (Not sure if actually a Knight) *Knight Verilis Rah'ne Dro'all Began career in the 3rd Attack Wing, 1st Squadron *Knight Ella Rufaro [Human''' Female'] Formerly a marine, now part of Sonia Reynard's Bodyguard and body double *Knight Siri Thal Dro'all Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 4th Squadron. '''MIA' Dominion Civil War, 4035 Jerik-Dremine Centri Cluster Defensive Campaign *Knight Uriel Ventris. Special forces. Experienced with most power armor. *Shanta Filippi Female Knight in the DRH 1 fleet, "Young upstarts" political group (Moderate) *Knight Captain Le'en Arhe Dro'all "Young upstarts" political group *Latha Dun'eth Dro'all "Young upstarts" / Emergency Council *Keegan Fox Male "Young upstarts" / Emergency Council *Thecla Shelby Female Former Marine Sergeant. Leader of unit trapped on Dyson sphere. Navy Officers/Pilots 'Admiral' *Admiral Wiremu Tama (formerly Captain) Commands the Medium Carrier EBON. (Starfighter / Fleet) A Carrier Captain who was later given command of the EBON. He's been promoted to Admiral in the time since. His experience with starfighter deployment and operating as part of larger fleets gives him an advantage in those areas. 'Captain' *F.D.C. Graham Male (Orbital Bombardment / Heavy Fleet) Captain of the Battleship Taskmaster for much of his career, Admiral Graham has a history of fleet actions with less mobile forces and supporting planetary assaults. He's fought Neeran on a regular basis. He provides and bonus to orbital fire support with kinetic weapon bombardment. 'Other' *Javier Adega Male Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 2nd Squadron. *Atanasij Amjad (Afterburner Specialist) *Arron Westrate Male Captain of a Nocturn class stealth ship. Exact rank unknown. *Flight Leader Biran Edah Dro'all Began career in the 3rd Attack, 1st Squadron *Vyroxis Elr Dro'all Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 4th Squadron. KIA Smugglers Run Campaign *Ullod Feron - (Heavy Fleet / Fire support) A specialist in fleet fire support, Ullod is one of several officers who have trained with the Ruling House to better coordinate fleets with larger starships like Super Heavies. Having served in two deployments against the Neeran, the Admiral is one of those being looked at to command from Forbearance. *Leevi Guan Male Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 2nd Squadron. *Cpt Nabow Hafner Unspecified Began career in 3rd Attack Wing. ECM Specialist. * Rasi Jakande (Afterburner Specialist) *Nytoria "Poker face" Jde Dro'all Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 2nd Squadron. KIA Dominion Civil War, 4035 Jerik-Dremine Centri Cluster Defensive Campaign *Flight Leader Samuul Kuritz Male Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 3rd Squadron. *Vaughn Miyazaki Male Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 2nd Squadron. KIA Dominion Civil War, 4035 Jerik-Dremine Centri Cluster Defensive Campaign *Kemp Turner Male Began career in 3rd Attack Wing, 2nd Squadron. KIA Dominion Civil War, 4035 Jerik-Dremine Centri Cluster Defensive Campaign *Jarik Windsor Male Part of 4th Training Squadron. Stayed with the Homefleet as a trainer. Transferred/promoted to the Assault Corvette Prototype Program. Has built a reputation around ship and starfighter duels, using those to supplement his income. *A'raim Dynel Male Lieutenant in late 4040, apprentice Knight of Gadisa Idowu Marines *SGM Francis Alfonso Male Marine veteran assigned to the Heavy Strike Team. One of Sonia Reynard's earliest marines. KIA '''against Neeran Commandos. Introduced Thread 7. *Major Allen Stahl ? Marine Commander in charge of the House Marine forces during the operation to take the Forbearance. Was equipped with Power Armor. Introduced Thread 30. '''NCO *Ahani Daska Dro'all Chief Mechanic stationed on Dreminth. *Kaz Male Gunnery Officer for Sonia Reynard. *Lt. Kavos Lva Dro'all Executive Officer of 3rd Attack Wing. Retired. Died some time between 4035 and 4038. *Flight Engineer Maybourne Dro'all Co-piloted Sonia's Assault Shuttle during the battle of Loran II. Introduced Thread 10. *SPC Levi Nxesi Male Power Armor and Weapons Maintenance Technician. Introduced Thread 25 *Lt Tes'us Dro'all Executive Officer of the Megalodon Class Battlecruiser 'The Great Devourer' *Linda Travers Female Navigation Officer for Sonia Reynard. Finished Military Duty and joined Navigators Guild. Army *Bel'ah Erid (Lightning Offensive) (Former House Erid) - An experienced ground commander. Adept at punching armored columns through the front lines and exploiting breakthroughs. *Captain Troy Harmen Male Son of Lord Harmen. The closest House equivalent to a modern cavalry commander, experience with jet bike units have ensured that this commander knows how to make the best use of fast mobile units. Uses sudden flank attacks or strikes at less prepared targets to catch opponents off guard. *Quidel Malik (Air War) - Advocates a doctrine of using overwhelming air superiority to advance the ground forces. This is heavily reliant upon faster shielded craft like LST's and as such hasn't had the resources necessary to make the most of these tactics. *Uyi Rna (Lightning Offensive) - A true mechanized commander, this leader is adept at punching armored columns through the front lines and exploiting breakthroughs. Was your ground forces General in the last deployment against the Neeran. *Mayn Tujen (Rolling Thunder) - Well known for deploying ground forces in a slow but seemingly unstoppable advance. Tujen's tactics may annoy some commanders who would rather charge ahead to quickly secure objectives but at the end of the day each target has been methodically dealt with. *Arik Unger (Trickster) (Former House Erid) - An expert at surprise attacks, concealment and misdirection. *Gromm - Atmospheric Pilot. At the battle of Loran II he piloted Baron Archivald's Z5L. Introduced Thread 11 *Zhou Tan - Atmospheric Pilot. At the battle of Loran II he piloted Baron Archivald's RF-01. Introduced Thread 11. House Intelligence *SPC Duncan Idaho Male Intrusion Specialist. Former Marine Transferred/Promoted to House Intelligence. *Cpt. Hyun Teclam ? Presided over the briefing for Sonia to hunt down a stolen Rovinar Stealth Ship after Gesaur. Introduced Thread 22. *Lt Kamon Metharom ? 3rd Attack Wing intel attache during Operation Typhoon *Tatiana Bogdanić (Bogdanic) Female age 60's-70's *Pangbourne - Recon team lead. Promoted from Commando team Bodyguards and Honour Guard of Baron Sonia Reynard Ella Rufaro Female (4024-4039) Valeri Fusaro Male (4024-) Sandhya Ruiz Female (4039-) Dave Kárpáti Male (Medium Jump Jet Specialist) (4031-) Emor Kozan Dro'all (Medium Jump Jet Specialist) (4031-) (To be changed if anyone finds a previous used name) 2x Medium Jump Jet Specialists (4032-) 8x Light power cell jump jet specialists (4032-) 20x Power cell armor specialists (4032-) Guard strength: ~500 (4033) Civilian *Tamoren Balle Female Assistant Planetary Governor of Rioja. *Jensi Dowaire Dro'all Etiquette instructor for Sonia so she could become a proper Knight without making a fool of herself. Introduced Thread 25 *Tzhnto Fehmehn Male - Caught spying on Pilot Katherine Drake by Knight Sonia Reynard during the South Reach Campaign and detained as a spy despite claiming to be a private investigator. Though his documents checked out, he was slain during his "attempted escape" from House Marines. *Tabitha Harland Female - Married to Mike Serth. *Fadila Saqqaf Female - Diplomatic attaché and lead diplomatic advisor to Sonia Reynard. Joined Sonia's retinue at hear request from the Jerik-Dremine core territories. Reynard Industries Reynard Salvage Solutions *Ruben London Male *Sa?a Nikolov Female *Trae'ria Gal'mil Male *Beryl Kavarian Boarding / Security *Sam Male Boarding / Security *Chir'dan Dro'all Boarding / Security *Pan (AKA Panic) Male Engineer Reynard Tactical Solutions *Estavan Risto Krath (RTS Intel) Intel Assets *Lord Caratacus Friduman Vanderwal Former House Erid Lord and Spook. Rioja's Spymaster. The Dominion of Royal Houses 'Ruling House' House Ber'helum , The 12th Dynasty Ruling House Considers House Jerik-Dremine a valuable ally/asset *Emperor Aros Ber'Helum Dro'all Head of House Ber'helum. An imposing figure at 6 foot 3, likely one of the tallest Dro'all Sonia has encountered. Agreed to Sonia's FTL Interdiction research proposal. *Lord Talik Pryas Dro'all Diplomat posted to Rioja. *Knight Commander Stor Ber'helum Dro'all "Easily the second tallest Dro'all you've ever see." One of Duke Aros heirs. *Earl Chryses Tarse-enic Dro'all Commander of Ber'helum forces in DRH 1 'The Seven' House Helios It is said that no ruling house has ever come into power without the support of House Helios. Currently on excellent terms with Sonia Reynard, although they still remember that situation with the Heavy Cruiser proposal. *Duke Alares Helios Dro'all Commander of the House Helios Expeditionary Force during the Warlords Campaign. One of several siblings. *Ambassador Vara Fauh'teth *Ambassador Phy'ri Hy'drang (Negotiated weapons deal with Veritas) House Nirium The 11th Dynasty Ruling House. *Former Emperor Dro'all Stepped down peacefully from power after the Dominion Civil War. Despite being part of the winning side, House Nirium had lost the support of most Houses. *Arch Duke *Grand Duke *Fleet Admiral Quersett Ehkhif ? Commander of the combined Dominion Fleet during the Battle of Gesaur. Talk of replacing him, but because he pulled off the formation change at Gesaur, was able to maintain his position, if only temporarily. * Admiral Qieshozh ? Commander of 'Forthright' and the defense fleet of Loran 2. Killed by Pirate SP torp strike using cloaked ships at the onset of the battle. KIA * Lord Xebaim Dro'all Diplomat posted to Rioja *Count Al'mari Nirium Dro'all Commander of RH Forces in DRH 1 Relay *Baron Baern Usela Dro'all (Former Earl of house Posat) Baron of Tabernas House Ceres Elevated to the Seven after the Dominion Civil War. First House with a majority Human population to gain that position. *Knight Commander Bernhard Ferdinand ? Commanding officer(?) of House Ceres' Expeditionary Battlegroup. Quite interested in the large tug disabled and captured by 3rd Attack Wing during the Fleet's arrival to the South Reach Cluster. *Baron Torsten Vlegel ? Approached RSS about the possibility of converting a salvaged Dominion Carrier to his precise specifications. Sonia dealt with the Baron personally and as a result, he has made favourable comments about the deal, despite not caring for how messy the RSS station was. *Knight Captain Charles E.R. Fitzroy Male Commander of a force of Corvettes numbering 50 ships. Assisted 3rd Attack Wing in the infiltration and assault upon Richter Station in the Pandora Cluster. House Feron Elevated to the Seven after the Dominion Civil War. Lord Admiral Irim Feron Dro'all (Thin) House Kharbos 10th Dynasty Ruling House. Determined to make amends for the atrocities committed on Gesaur, both by those among their own House and those by the pirates with their technology. *Duke Quamar ? Head of House Kharbos *Earl Earnesto Leroit male Trusted confidante and champion of Duke Quamar leader of House Kharbos. Found secured to the ceiling and left to starve to death by Rebels of Gesaur, which he ruled before the rebellion. After sending a deactivation signal to the slave chips, experienced a slip and fall. Was sedated due to injuries. * Lord Compton Male Diplomat posted to Rioja. *Knight Ia'sro Kharbos Dro'all A member of the Kharbos family. House Ber'helum has placed a much larger bounty on him due to a number of insults, challenges and duels. It appears that Knight Ia'sro Kharbos dug up information on the rival House while intended to insult them at a social gathering held by House Helios. While in the process he spouted off classified military intelligence he'd likewise found which triggered a short war between Ber'helum and a few medium Houses. When several nobles from Ber'helum failed to kill him in duels (sometimes because of cheating) they placed bounty on him through back channels. Recovered by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and 3rd Attack Wing in a hidden prison facility run by Pirate slavers. *Ambassador Issel House Xygen House Nasidum House Limu'thi 9th Dynasty Ruling House. Known for primarily for it's botched war with the Terran Alliance and for abusing Cloning technology to live for centuries at a time. Destroyed following the Terran Alliance/Dominion war of the 27th century. * REDACTED ????, The Immortal, Limu'thi is the former Emperor of the Dominions 9th Ruling Dynasty. Who is still very much alive over thirteen hundred years after his supposed death. 'Royal Houses' House Lat'tham *Marquess Lat'tham Dro'all Head of House Lat'tham and host of the Yineput Ball. He did not expect the Royal Guard Captain or Psycho Sonia. Fate unknown after the failed coup. *Treyal Lat'tham Dro'all Formerly a Knight in command of a standard corvette squadron, cloned and given an officer rank after squadron wiped out. Chatted with Knight Captain Sylvan and Knight Lt Reynard at the Yineput Ball. Probably was being a wise-ass with a fake name. House Erid *Baron Zoluw ? Commander of the Erid Expeditionary Fleet against the Warlords. Killed at Robrinaan. KIA House Aeon *Baron Idoh Dro'all Won the right to reclaim his homeworld, "Kaz's World", in the South Reach Cluster after defeating Knight Lt. Sonia Reynard in a pistol duel. Invited her to return to visit, provided they aren't shooting each other. Agreed to provide land to set up a starfighter factory to produce Republic Type-6 attack bombers with Reynard Logistics. House Duna'im *Baron Te'ria Vulra Dro'all Highest ranked surviving officer aboard a Sleeper Dominion Battlecruiser that must have been hit by a siege cannon, presumably after being located by pirate forces. Recovered by 3rd Attack Wing in the Pandora Cluster. Fought for a year and a half with the Alliance before taking leave to see House Dunab'im space in an attempt to get more support. Despite deliberately given up all land holdings and assets before joining the sleeper fleet, Vulra was quickly given a title and a small plot of land at which point the head of the House attempted to use the Knight to shore up his flagging support base. Vulra is currently a Baron, having been promoted after leadership of the House abruptly changed hands to a younger more resourceful Earl. House Dunab'im is now a strong supporter of the Neeran War effort. House Ancirci *Knight Captain Dosh Dro'all Challenged Sonia to a holosword duel over the fact that the honour of his House was marred by accusations made by J/D that they were involved in the plot to strip the Southern Reach pilots fighting for the Alliance of their ships. House Aeil'sen *Knight Lieutenant Oflon Dro'all Commander of a corvette wing that worked with Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and 3rd Attack Wing. After taking heavy casualties from mercenary SP torp fire, requested that his unit be granted salvage rights on warships at the site. Terms were negotiated over hastily, to be ironed out after operations, arranging for 3rd Attack Wing to trade other salvage claims on corvettes in exchange for some of the larger escorts present. Quite a reasonable fellow, presumably invited for a drink later. House Sulos *Knight Myrish Avun Dro'all (House Sulos) - Bought from a slaver upon John Avery, this knight was able to resist the punishment of the slave chip that was implanted within her. During the Smuggler's Run Campaign, Knight Avun was responsible for infiltrating House Jerik-Dremine forces into the main pirate stronghold. After the beginning of the Neeran invasion, despite having a bit of a falling out with her House after Forbearance was taken, she started acting as a liaison with numerous other Houses. She has been busy assisting with inspections to ensure that Houses less eager to join the war effort are doing their part. Sonia later met her again while she was assisting a training squadron from another House near the entrance to the Smuggler's Run. House Tho'ros (NOTE: D'''iscrepancy with House Ferram) *Baron Dante Zvonimir male (House Tho'ros) - "Baron Dante Zvonimir may have small holdings but he is a powerful, if eccentric, individual. He controls one of the few high density armor manufacturing plants still in neutral space. That armor is vital for the construction of power armor, walkers and the new House Phobos tank. Unfortunately the Baron's output is currently... underutilised?" '''House Aurlum *Knight Mef'tanghe Dro'all? Assumed command of a corvette wing after Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and elements of 3rd Attack Wing helped drive off a Neeran raiding force in the Pandora Cluster. Has sworn to avenge the death of a respected superior killed by the Neeran. House Posat *Lord Sodhal Dro'all Governor of Kaartinel IV. Slightly overweight, Lord Sodhal was fighting a losing battle against rebel forces upon his planet in the Smuggler's Run. Only the intervention of Sonia Reynard's 2nd Attack Squadron saved the Capital, and despite the governor's wish to level the rebel cities, orbital bombardment was limited in accordance with the Factions Treaty. When the rebel forces lost control of the captured nuclear missile silos, Lord Sodhal launched his own in a bid to level the rebel cities himself. Sonia Reynard and 2nd Squadron managed to down the missiles before they could impact. House Phobos *Knight Captain Kári Darrow Male (House Phobos) - An up and coming Kight from one of the other Human Houses, Darrow has approached Sonia in the past about a proposed Alliance. On at least one occasion he sent Sonia a gift, in this case a HF-blade set. House Veritas Formerly a collection of rebellious systems in the South Reach called the Free Planets League, this group has recently formed into House Veritas of the Dominion. Due to the historical and current political situation, this group can barely be considered a true part of the Dominion. * Major Kadryin Male - Officer of the Free Planets League Defense Force, stationed above the FPL Capital. Assisted Knight Captain Sonia Reynard in the recovery of Ambassador Chide Dlam'ard, saving the diplomatic mission to propose the FPL form into a House of the Dominion. (General by 4040) House Bonrah 5th Dynasy Ruling House - Severely weakened during the Dominion Civil War. *Baron Frezj'an Dro'all During the 2nd phase of Operation Typhoon, arrived in command of six squadrons of attack corvettes and attempted to buy the rights to the crippled super heavy cruiser crippled by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and 3rd Attack Wing. House Che'len 4th Dynasty Ruling House - Greatly diminshed after a devastating yet unsuccessful surprise attack on the Dominion Capital at the end of the civil war. House Tl'heix *Admiral J'ore Tl'heix - with Arron's assistance an Admiral by the name of J'ore Tl'heix was able to capture a POW holding facility then strike at an enemy repair yard. ... expanded fleet broke through the weakened lines and linked up with friendly forces. (Dominion civil war, fighting against House Sulos.) Thule's Prism (Low Tech world) *(Lord) Walker Male- Thule's Prism landing coordinator (T.P. landing and trade authority) (Acting Planetary Governor) *Maksimilian Nevsky Male - Senior Knight of the northern order *Knight Ilya Male - Departed With Sonia's fleet. 'Unknown House / Houseless / Civilian' * Knight Captain Idopid Unknown (Unknown) - Commander of a mixed attack wing that included Sonia Reynard's flight during the Expeditionary Force's approach to Geseur. * Knight Captain Rya Stemi Female? (Unknown House) - Commander of a Dominion Corvette Wing assigned to the mixed training unit Knight Captain Sonia Reynard was placed in charge of to develop a mixed-unit training program for the Faction Alliance. * Knight Yerina Rian Dro'all - Rescued from a Faction war era wreck found by RSS. Had been in stasis since the wars. * Ferigold the Fat Dro'all (Free Trader) - One of the largest shipping magnates in the Dominion, in every sense of the word. His transports can be found in nearly every major trade hub and within the space of all the Major Houses. If you need cargo to arrive at a destination no matter what Ferrigold is the one you call. Unlike most traders who suffered terrible losses over the years due to pirates Ferrigold's organisation had sufficient resources to established armed convoys and contacts to provide shelter for his ships when that protection was not enough. It's widely known that he employs blockade runners and smugglers to get supplies to their destination if offered enough money. He was contracted by The Ruling House to ensure smooth logistics once the Expeditionary fleets were beyond the support of House Lat'tham space. The coup attempt through a wrench into much of that planning but supplies still got through. Got stuck in the escape tunnel of the Yineput Ballroom. * Letty Perina Female - Representative of the 'visual development team' from Halide Inc., the company responsible for the movie 'documenting' the battle of Gesaur in Liberators of Gesaur (both in Movie and holo-sim form). * Alowishus Tichborne KIA male (Pirates) - Rebel Leader of Gesaur. Killed by Dominion Black Ops I mean that awesome marine with the X-ray laser! Introduced Thread 21. * Esh Prom'lia Dro'all Dro'all inventor from South Reach, developed ablative lunarcrete armor * Professor Omega Male Mad scientist renting a remote outpost in the Smuggler's Run. Smuggler's Run Alliance *Baron Branimir Kelly male (House Trin'qua) *Baron Khyor Binil Dro'all (House Binil) *Knight Commander (later Baron) Ull'ek Kadnil Dro'all (House Kadnil) Knights Errant of Helscion Ten * Knight Sedat Baykal male (Errant) - Ally during orbital battle of Loran 2. Extravagant mustache. One of the leading Knights of Helscion Ten. * Knight Nilsen male (Errant) - Ally during orbital battle of Loran 2. Ship destroyed by suicide attack by enemy battlecruiser. Survived due to Emergency Teleporter. Leader of the 3 Knights Errant. * Knight Antanas Koppel male (Errant) - Ally during orbital battle of Loran 2. Extravagant mustache. * Knight Ight'kima Dro'all (Errant) - Joined up with Sonia Reynard and the Republic forces during the Lat'tham Coup, after the forces assisted House Helios' battle group. The Terran Alliance Admiral Jayaraman Male - Commander of TCS Macedon and it's battlegroup during the Lat'tham Coup. Admiral Forrester Male - Commander of a small invasion fleet gathered by Faction forces during the South Reach Campaign. Admiral Wei Chen Male - Supreme Commander of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet. Commanding from TCS Loreto during the South Reach Campaign, Admiral Chen was placed in charge of all Factions forces in the dwarf galaxy to end inter-faction squabbling amid an enemy counter-attack. Wilhelmina Rogov Female? - Refered to by Fleet Captain Leontios Peusen. Presumably the Captain of TCS Trident during the Faction Wars, and someone he'd have to obey or respect. Implied that the current Captain of TCS Trident is nothing and couldn't tell Peusen to do jack squat. Admiral Dahilan Male? - (May be Factions Alliance?) Commander of the strike group gathered to attack a previously unseen Neeran Super Heavy, possibly a scorcher, spotted without fleet support or shields up. Fleet Captain Leontios Peusen Male - 3rd Captain of TCS Vieona. Was not entertained by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard's request for movie rights to the Vieona Rescue event. Probably hates the future, too. Commander Jed Enright Male - (KIA at Crystal Sea, 4040) Ranking Terran commander within a combined Factions attack group sent after a Pirate heavy carrier. Presumeably commanded a squadron of Scorpion Class Attack Cruisers and possibly the Gamma Class Assault Corvette units as well. Was encountered when assisting with training of mixed attack units in the 1st Tour fighting the Neeran. Commanded an attack unit in the 2nd Tour decoy operation that killed a Neeran Super Carrier from the inside. Swore off frontline combat if at all possible after this incident. Lt. Commander Wei Feng Male - Officer aboard TCS Loreto. Wounded when Lat'tham marines seized the ship, he was placed in a medical stasis tube and joined the small Terran force and Knight Sonia Reynard in retaking his ship. Captain Takahashi Male - Captain of TCS Santa Maria. Leader of the small Terran force present at the Battle of Loran 2. Captain Mahmoud Al-Helaisy Male - Captain of the TCS Neptune. His ship and the TCS Odyssey were sent in pursuit of the Terran Super Heavy Cruisers that Knight Sonia Reynard's ships were asked to investigate by the Rovinar during the Lat'tham Coup. Captain Madeline "Mad Eye" Jones - Attack unit commander. Designer of the Mad Eye Class Attack Cruiser Leftenant Robertson Male - Engineer aboard TCS Vieona with a brogue accent. Asked Knight Captain Sonia Reynard to investigate power fluctuations that turned out to be a damned Neeran coming to kill everyone. Specialist Tennison Female - Terran marine intrusion specialist. Part of the small Terran force Sonia Reynard joined to retake TCS Loreto, she most certainly believes that Knight Sonia Reynard is crazy. Sergeant Joseph Séverin Male - Power Armoured Terran Marine aboard TCS Vieona. "You're in the wrong neighborhood mothafucka." Chief Engineer Emir Llorenc Male - Chief engineer of the TCS Vieona. Dr. Gail Chapman Female - Ranking doctor in the high security medical bay of the TCS Vieona. Threatened with Krath Neural Probe if she didn't hand over the Vieona's secret to dealing with Veckron weapon radiation. Poisoned Knight Captain Saputo, taking him out of the following defense against pirates. Sergeant Joseph Séverin Male - Power Armoured Terran Marine aboard TCS Vieona. "You're in the wrong neighborhood mothafucka." Chief Engineer Emir Llorenc Male - Chief engineer of the TCS Vieona. Eli D. Evins Male - former special forces. Fought along side Sonia aboard TCS Loreto. Terran AI Versa (AI) - Native AI of TCS Loreto. Assisted and was assisted by Knight Sonia Reynard in retaking TCS Loreto from Lat'tham forces and the AIs Cronus, Eris, Mic and Teresa. Cronus (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this military grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto and soon began modifying the vessel's weapons systems. Eris (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this military grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto. Despite her powerful intrusion systems, Sonia Reynard managed to negotiate with Eris in order to quickly retake the ship. Mic (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this civilian grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto. Best suited general systems operations, this AI also had experience in materials sciences. The AIs Cronus and Eris were attempting to bulk up Mic to a military grade AI when TCS Loreto was retaken. Mic was used to run a captured Lat'tham repair and resupply base after the crew wiped the systems, allowing Loyalist forces to remain in the Yineput battle during the Lat'tham Coup. (Very rarely referred to a Mickey.) Teresa (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this civilian grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto. The least capable of the four foreign AI, Teresa was originally designed for an unspecified medical purpose. The AIs Cronus and Eris were attempted to bulk up Teresa to a military grade AI when TCS Loreto was retaken. Mictlantecuhtli (AI) - A military grade AI that seems to specialise in inteligence gathering from what you've seen. Named after the Aztec god of the dead and the king of Mictlan (Chicunauhmictlan), the lowest and northernmost section of the underworld. No relation to "Mic" the upgraded civilian AI. Rovinar Federation Ambassador Aktinen Unknown? - Along with Captain Hyun Teclam, offered the mission to locate and destroy the stolen Rovinar ship. Introduced Thread 22. Lori Vaspall Female - Agent in charge of ELINT and the detection systems for Sonia's mission for the Rovinar. Introduced Thread 22. Ebere Gesthal Krath - Special operations. Partner(?) of Lori Vaspall. Severely wounded upon John Avery, but recovered. Face shares similarities with Captain Ohema Udashi. Introduced Thread 22 'Shareh' unknown - A Rovinar officer that joined Sonia Reynard, Mike Serth and Troy Harmen in escaping the Yineput Ballroom. Sub Lieutenant Karres Male? - Rovinar officer that requested Knight Sonia Reynard send her Wing's Kavarian ships after Terran Super Heavy Cruisers that were captured by House Lat'tham and fleeing toward Pirate Warlords space, to confirm the presence of missing Rovinar weapons. 'Warned about Reynard's need of carrots' Commander Luryas Male - Commander of a Rovinar base in the South Reach Cluster, after the Neeran War. Host to Knight Captain Sonia Reynard's salvage fleet after their first haul included a Rovinar Silent Hunter. Hune Republic Karistof Ralthan ??? - Head of the Separatist Navy during the Republic Civil War, and later the commander of the Republic Expeditionary Fleet sent against the South Reach League in the South Reach Cluster. Captain Aldain ? Head of a small fleet detachment of Republic Mercs hired to protect a station in the smugglers run. As their contract was only 3 days from expiry attempted to avoid any engagements with House Jerik-Dreine. To the surprise of everyone, agreed to waive their protection contract on the station after the Hune Captain, Thebe of the Factions Alliance is able to convince them of standing down. Introduced Thread 29. Shallan Federation Max Salick Male - Logistics officer encountered by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard upon a Shallan colony under Neeran invasion, after the loss of the Unnamed Guard. MIA (4038) - the planet his unit was stationed on got destroyed in a surprise attack. Rear Admiral Mezan Female - Started out as a Captain on a Shallan Medium Cruiser Sonia Reynard helped to limp its way back to a repair dock. Brief exposure to Sonia lead to promotion to Commodore, prolongued exposure to Sonia during the raids in the Maelstrom galaxy got her promoted to Rear Admiral. Expressed displeasure about the meagre payment her government chose to reimburse House Jerik-Dremine with for ships the Dominion forces left to Shallan resistance forces. Later got demoted to Commodore again as she refused to use lethal force against civilian protesters. Afterwards got improsoned for trying to transfer to the Factions Alliance. While waiting to be shipped off to a penal unit in 4038, she was ransomed by Sonia Reynard. Pandora Cluster Combined Government (PCCG) PCCG Militia Colonel Firth male- Served as a mercenary fighting in the Dominion twenty years ago in the last big schism. There he helmed a privately owned Aries attack cruiser and fought with distinction. While he did not end the conflict a rich man by the standards of most nobles he was more than happy with his earnings and returned home. A few years later he enlisted as a member of the PCCG militia and has become known as a strong supporter of strengthening the Pandora Cluster's sovereignty. Assisted Knight Sonia Reynard in hunting down Neeran raiders and Slavers in the Pandora Cluster during the opening months of the Neeran Invasion. (more info in Neeran War 1st Tour, thread 3, mostly on family background) Promoted to the rank of Colonel due to his interaction with Sonia. However, due to this relationship, he has been made aware that a number of people within the government believe that he is becoming too close to Dominion-backed companies, such as RSS. Members of the government are worried that Dominion Houses may use the Neeran War to build up strongholds within Pandora space that would not be easy to drive out later should they violate the long-term contracts. Mezan Female - PCCG Merc unit commander from 4041. Formerly a Rear Admiral of the Shallan Federation and Shallan State. Factions Alliance Captain Ohema Udashi Dro'all (Sleeper, Dominion) - Formerly of an unspecified House. Captain of TCS Endeavour. Introduced thread 7 Anushree Sanjukta female (Sleeper, Terran Alliance) - Chief Drive Scientist of TCS Endeavour Introduced thread 7 Rear Admiral Thebe male (Sleeper, Hune Republic) - First sleeper awoken upon the Heron-class Medium cruiser 'Cascading Fury'. Promoted to Captain after the ship's xenophobic Captain was removed. Collected Hune Merc forces in the smuggler's run into small fleet, saving them from the salvage addiction of Sonia Reynard. The former Lt Commander Thebe is now a high ranking liaison officer between the Alliance and the Republic, overseeing Medium cruiser assignments. His ship was destroyed last year but more than half the crew were able to escape with emergency teleporters. Introduced thread 28 Captain Murilo Alias (Sleeper, Krath Union) - Captain of a Sleeper Terran Light Cruiser commandeered by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and Knight Captain Saputo to recover the TCS Vieona. You couldn't comprehend his real name, unfortunately. Veteran of the Faction Wars. Is currently presumably working as a liaison between the Alliance and the Krath. Colonel Azevedo Male (Sleeper, Terran Alliance) - First officer to 'Captain Murilo' and former Terran Marine Colonel. Approved of Knight Sonia Reynard's Recon Armor, disapproved of the Krath Captain's alias being twenty years his senior but the Krath Captain looking younger than he did. "It was a bad cover story." Captain Jarred Wescott Male (Unknown Faction Origin] - Starship Captain that briefed Knight Captain Sonia Reynard up to speed on strategic and tactical developments during the days she spent out of contact after the loss of the Unnamed Guard. Rear Admiral Selena Crayton Female Attempted to lead a refugee convoy away from the Smugglers Run, when her convoy was stopped she joined with the Factions Alliance in an attempt to escape Terran persecution. Has since been part of special projects teams and has been recently promoted to Rear Admiral leading Carrier Battlegroups. Introduced Thread 28 Ekkis Knim Male - Former SRL Pirate. Works with Alliance Wormhole development. Jarato Eldal Krath(ostensibly of House Aeil'sen) Default Appearance: Dro'all Jan Novák Krath (Formerly Jarato Eldal) Former Krath Agent - Default Appearance: Human Captain Gaben Wilson Male- Alliance Intelligence. Commander of intel operations aboard Heavy Carrier Suvorov. Velsa Risan Female - Assault corvette pilot originally from the Dominion. Grew up on Dreminth. Friend of Bekka Reynard. KIA shortly after the Crystal Sea campaign in 4040. Neeran Isolationist Neeran Svidur 'The Wizard' (Male?) - So much to say... but he is finally added to the page! Baldr (Svidur's apprentice) -Light Neeran- Unofficial head of the Light Neeran interventionist movement. "Dave" -Light Neeran- Detection & Engineering specialist "Sam" -Light Neeran- Combat & Detection specialist Neeran Empire "Girisha" Neeran Neeran Empire - Fleet Commander, Dyson sphere occupation fleet Thrivad Neeran Neeran Empire - High ranking commando Sphere Caretakers Einridi Neeran Caretaker, local leader Tiur Neeran Caretaker, interrogator Veur Neeran Caretaker, warrior Uller Neeran Caretaker, warrior Rán Neeran Novice Caretaker Mercs and Privateers "Crazy Legs" - Flag Snatcher's CO. Likely has a propensity for stealing sandwiches from heavy weapons specialists and capturing defended objectives. Rumored to utilize a repulsor 'bat' weapon and a custom combat shotgun. The entire Flag Snatcher's force is currently listed as MIA after boarding a Neeran Super Heavy Carrier. Captain Yadclif Kymeri Male - Former employee of an Iratar security systems subsidiary charged with protecting their smaller shipyards. In 4012, he and a number of fellow employees stole a nearly completed battlecruiser from its berth. They had hard coded a set of features into the ships computers while it was being built to give them full control. The theft was carried out without a single casualty. Until 4024, they worked as mercenaries on jobs with little in the way of combat aboard the ship 'Sunleaf's Cousin'. Assisted Sonia Reynard in recovering Flight Leader Samuel Kuritz from a colony world, believing them to be fellow mercs. Badly wounded when Jerik-Dremine forces took the orbital space over the world during the South Reach Campaign. Byn Emt Male? - Second in command of the 4th Pandora Hussars, known in the Pandora Cluster as 'The Big Rush'. Hired to assist with salvage operations during 3rd Attack Wing's stint hunting Neeran forces in the Pandora Cluster. Alosh Amila Male - One of the longest serving merc pilots with Jerik-Dremine's 3rd Attack Wing, known for using a Jenning Class Assault Corvette upgraded with better armor and higher output engines to compensate. Rounding up a few survivors from the "Mythal League" and other merc units that had fought with 3rd Attack Wing, he participated in an attempt to put boarding forces upon a Neeran Super Heavy. Following the loss of half the unit, he joined the Faction Alliance's Mixed Unit training program. If this was to pad their own resumes or actually help the PCCG get proper units together, the Alliance had little clue. Eshik Medel male? - The surviving heir of House Medel, his father was killed in Shallan space before any attempt could be made to retake their House. Little more than a kid with some money and determination he attempted to buy an Errant class cruiser off of Sonia. Sonia and House J-D are hoping he could be used to some day overthrow the House currently controlling their territory. Kavarian Imperium Placeholder Captain / Security boarding of captured Neeran City ship. Kalah Farhaz Kavarian AKA "Fahrenheit" - Promoted to Admiral of a Kavarian fleet currently arriving from the Centri cluster. Is known to promote use of mixed Faction attack squadrons despite the difficulties this can cause for logistics. Kavarian Protectorate Kerim Jorek Krath - Protectorate intel Pirate Warlords, Freebooters, and Smugglers Administrator Ban'lah Dro'all - Former administrator of Tourta. Missing, likely dead. His bunker complex was seized and later bought by Knight Sonia Reynard after House Jerik-Dremine forces claimed the planet. The old man / The first SRL Warlord Male - Died of complications arising from old age. Warlord Lashay Bonney / AKA Billy the Kid Male - Leader of SRL following death of the "old man." Active SRL Warlord as of 4041. Warlord Cirtap Krussk Male - A Kavarian still in the prime of life, and looks the part. Currently acting as an Admiral in the Factions Alliance. Warlord Dwyn (Kavarian Male) - When last seen was failing out of their position. probably no longer active by 4040. Warlord Nyleuq Valo(Kavarian Female) - Relative of Kyriss Valo Warlord Maiviel (Hune Female) - Former Warlord, joined Dominion. Fought Veritas & Ber'helum, lost. Provided Mega class hulls to Ber'helum as tribute. Warlord Shareh'th Female - active SRL Warlord as of 4041 Warlord Seloni Female - Former Warlord, joined Rovinar Federation in return for pardon and position. Warlord Linon Hase'tos (Dro'all) - active SRL Warlord as of 4041 Warlord Seya Pantaq (Dro'all) - active SRL Warlord as of 4041 Warlord Rayya Se'bium (Dro'all male) - Former Warlord, joined Dominion. Lost half their fleet to other Warlords / desertion in the process. Janson 'One Eye' Male - A sniper living in a run down house, across a taxiway from a shuttle landing pad on Tourta. Likes to put a laser dot on people's heads to spook them after they exit their shuttles. Mostly useless. mean harmless? I know what I said. UPDATE: Did eventually kill someone on the landing pad. Kyriss Valo Female - Information Broker upon Tourta, she sells 'Crazy Has-Ann' information that leads to locating several crew from emergency teleporters, along with crew from TCS Odyssey that escaped via similar means. She seized control of the planet when House Jerik-Dremine forces came to lay claim to it. Marson Edect Male -'KIA' Lt JG, Republic Navy. Staged a mutiny aboard his ship against members of the crew who supported the government in the early days of the Rebellion. Killed three other members of the bridge crew in the process. Fought in the opening battle sof the war for eight months before deserting with his ship. The Rebels dropped charges against him in return for his efforts recruiting mercenaries that would aid them. After losing his custom battleship "Mactan" to 3rd Attack Wing, Edect seems to have sworn revenge against House Jerik-Dremine. He is likely the mind behind both the attack on the House's captured Modular station during the South Reach Campaign that killed several Knights and the attempted abduction of the Jerik-Dremine envoy sent to the Free Planets League. Suspected to still be at large, and definately someone to be killed on sight. Channa Felnoar ??? - 'Authorized Representative for the colony world of Surakeh'. Attempted to conceal the truth of Warlord atrocities upon Surakeh from Knight Sonia Reynard when 3rd Attack Wing investigated the jamming surrounding the world. Presumeably captured and incarcerated for life. Kelshier Family Kavarian - A family of Kavarian miners operating in the South Reach Cluster. Contracted to provide tritanium to an unspecified Pirate Warlord group, their mining operation was the target of Knight Sonia Reynard's 3rd Attack Wing. After the pair of Lance Class Medium Cruisers and three mining barges were crippled and captured, the refinery administrator surrendered the station on condition that the remaining transports be allowed to depart with the current stocks of tritanium. Presumeably now contract to House Jerik-Dremine and other Houses in South Reach. Şivan Berwari Male - Attack unit leader and an accomplished mathematician, is known to deploy ships in a seemingly randomised attack posture he's jokingly nicknamed "Chaos Theory." Within a few years of fighting for the Alliance he’d returned home with intentions of overthrowing a Warlord and taking his place. A surprisingly strong supporter of the Factions Alliance. Captain Kauon Onckar Male Captain of the Fighters Glory, a upgraded Kilo Class Medium Cruiser. Knowing that his ship would be a likely target of SP Torpedo's he upgraded ts armor with salvaged torpedo resistant armor. He is responsible for the destruction of a House Posat Battleship and several Light Cruisers. Introduced in thread 30, Presumed KIA thread 31 Kista Leqarna ? Acting administrator for a station in the Smugglers Run that was temporarily housing 40,000 Refugees. With the stations battleship destroyed and force of peacock corvettes severely reduced, ordered the surrender of the station and it's garrison to Sonia Reynard in order to save the refugees. Introduced thread 34. Bernard Foss Male - Commander of a Warlord mercenary fleet hired by Sonia to assist with fighting in the DRH 1 Relay. Initially planned to be brought in for an invasion of Bonrah space, the fleet instead fought in the Battle of the Magdalena. Renegotiated payment for the fleet's deployment securing a base for their mercenary outfit in the Smuggler's Run. The centerpiece of his fleet is the Super Heavy Cruiser Sam Bellamy. This was upgraded to an EX-Mega during the Dominion Civil War. Shur Sarkh Female - Bounty hunter initially allied to Warlord Cirtap Krussk. Notable Ships of the Factions KIA/MIA from Sonia's Units 4th Training Squadron Peggy Hodren Female KIA - Convoy Defense Sonteb Tans Dro'all KIA - Defense of Loran II Kell Oba Male KIA - Defense of Loran II Zhane Vendar Dro'all'' KIA - Defense of Loran II'' 3rd Attack Wing Vyroxis Elr Dro'all KIA'' - Smuggler's Run thread 34. At the time of his death Vyroxis Elr had a total of 14820 RP. Alex says he was waiting to grab a good ships via salvage then immediately outfit it with emergency teleporters. He ran out of time though. Cristina Pozzi Female ''MIA - Lat'tham Coup'' '' Pilot Pozzi returned to 3rd Attack Wing during the Neeran Invasion's early phases, having been declared dead and being picked up by a merc unit. The Unknown Rookie Unknown KIA - Battle for Fast Battleship Yard, South Reach Cluster Category:Sonia Reynard Category:Names Category:Dramatis Personae